


The Child Left Behind

by Noneckbilly201



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneckbilly201/pseuds/Noneckbilly201
Summary: “Richard.” Eddie slowly turned towards his husband. “Where’s Damien?”Richie stopped his stroll towards their car, “What?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Child Left Behind

“Richard.” Eddie slowly turned towards his husband. “Where’s Damien?” 

Richie stopped his stroll towards their car, “What?” 

“Where. Is. Damien.” Eddie growled. 

Richie quickly whipped himself around, “Was he not following me?” 

“No!” Eddie sighed nervously, “We gotta go back and look for him.” 

Richie sighed. This wasn’t the first time Damien had walked off on his parents. Their son has the attention span of a goldfish and being in the grocery store made him trigger happy. Of course, Richie and Eddie regularly monitor their child in the store, but there was always the occasional “I have a three-year-old and am absolutely dead” days. Today happened to be one of those days. 

“I’ll go back for him.” Richie handed Eddie the car keys. “You don’t need to do any unnecessary walking- waddling, excuse me.” 

“Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass right here, right now.” Eddie playfully countered, “Be quick.” 

“Always,” Richie smirked and walked his way back into the store.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and random. Very nice. Damien is fine btw, he just wanted to stand with the chicken nuggets in the Freezer section ;)


End file.
